Super Mario 3D Battle
by Yoshpa Kong
Summary: 10 characters from the Mario world are invited on a game show where all of their skills will be put to the test in Super Mario 3D World-like challenges, and each show, one will be sent home until one lucky contestant will get the 1,000,000 coins. Who will be the champion?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, readers! Welcome to my second story of 2014, a game show fic! This will be similar to Owen96's Who Wants To Be A Superstar?, but also have some aspects of the best Wii U game around - Super Mario 3D World! This is... Super Mario 3D Battle, if you didn't know already! I hope you enjoy the beginning of the story, and get ready to watch (well, read) the drama unfold...**

. . .

The audience were sat in their seats, some sitting on each other because they're weird like that, but they were all exicted for the upcoming few weeks. Super Mario 3D Battle was about to begin, and everybody was on edge. The lights suddenly switched on, sending four colours across the stage - red, green, pink and blue. As the theme music for Super Mario 3D World played, the two hosts walked on either side. By now, the audience were going crazy.

"Hello, everybody!" the left host, Rosalina, cheered.

"Welcome to Super Mario 3D Battle!" the right host, Lubba, introduced.

"We are your hosts - I am Rosalina," Rosalina smiled.

"And I am Lubba." Lubba smiled too.

"Just saying, instead of being asked to host, like the other losers backstage," Rosalina smirked, "I was asked to be a FRICKING HOST! How cool is that?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's great." Lubba rolled his eyes, before slapping Rosalina across the face. Rosalina put on a protesting look on her face, before frowning childishly.

"Now, it is time to explain the rules," Rosalina smiled. A screen came down with 'THE RULES' written on it, and it began to swing and hit Rosalina in the face, "Aww, that's not fair!"

"Yes, it is." Lubba said, taking a glass of wine from nowhere and throwing it at Rosalina. Rosalina gasped as the audience began to laugh at the events.

"SHUT UP, THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Rosalina shrieked.

"Anyway, the rules," Lubba smiled, "Once we've revealed the 10 contestants participating, they'll be split into two teams - The Sprixies and The Lumas. They'll take part in challenges each show which has some sort of link with the Super Mario 3D World game and the losing team will be up for elimination. The jury will then decide which of the contestants up for elimination will be eliminated, and the process will repeat."

"That would be right," Rosalina kicked Lubba in the face, "If you had said what would happen when there are five contestants left. And if you'd said who the jury is."

"I was gonna talk about that..." Lubba rolled his eyes, "The jury for the first show will be revealed when the first challenge is about to begin, and when there are five contestants remaining, there will be a merge, where all of the contestants will be put into one big team called The Saviours. The process will be the same except the single winning contestant will be immune from the vote instead of the whole team."

"Now it's time to meet the contestants!" Rosalina cheered, throwing her hands in the air and hitting Lubba in the face.

"Ouch!" Lubba squealed.

"Get over it." Rosalina spat.

"Anyway, the first contestant is _very _popular amongst... well, herself. It's Lakilulu!" Lubba cheered, "Lakilulu, get your ugly face out here so we can be honoured with your presence."

"Ok, what the hell is that?" Lakilulu asked, pointing at Lubba.

"A shoe." Lubba shapeshifted into a shoe and smiled.

"Anyway, the second contestant is someone who is guaranteed a first elimination. It's Waluigi!" Rosalina introduced, "EWW, IT'S A STRING BEAN!"

"Shut up..." Waluigi muttered.

"Well, that's enough of him..." Lubba smirked, "The third contestant is the superbitch of the universe. It's Wendy!"

Wendy walked onto the stage, a stroppy look on her face, "I'M NOT A SUPERBITCH!"

"Of course not..." Rosalina rolled her eyes, "The fourth contestant is actually a nice-ish person. It's Polari!"

"Hello, greetings to all." Polari smiled.

"Shut it, Polari." Rosalina spat, tripping Polari up. Polari nodded apologetically and scuttered away.

"And the final contestant for now is someone I bet nobody expected... it's Daisy!" Lubba rolled his eyes.

Daisy waved to the audience as she entered the stage, "Yeah, shocker!"

"Hi, Daisy, and it's time for pie." Rosalina smiled as she threw a pie at Daisy. Daisy frowned as she picked up Polari and threw him at her.

"What fun!" Polari cried, before Rosalina kicked him in the face.

"So, the first five contestants are the ones that'll probably be eliminated first. They're Lakilulu, Wendy, Daisy, Waluigi and Polari!" Lubba introduced, "Before we introduce the other five, let's reveal what teams they're in, with THE SCREEN."

Dramatic music played as the screen came down again, this time avoiding Rosalina and landing on the floor. It flopped over and the audience collectively sighed.

"It's ok, let me just pick that up..." Rosalina smiled, and the screen hit her in the face before standing up.

"Dahell?" Lakilulu asked.

"Shut up, Meg." Lubba spat. Everybody turned to him, "Uhh... look at Daisy! She's wearing a potato!"

"WHAT?" Daisy screeched, throwing a pillow at Rosalina.

"THIS IS MADNESS!" Waluigi whined, taking a clove of garlic and shoving it up his nose.

. . .

**LAKILULU!**

Random dot org has decided that Lakilulu will be in... THE SPRIXIES!

. . .

"Hell yeah, I'm in The Sprixies! That's the winning team." Lakilulu smiled.

"If you say so, Meg." Lubba said.

"I'M NOT MEG!" Lakilulu screeched.

"Oh." Lubba sighed, "Well why are you wearing a hat?"

"WHAT?" Lakilulu cried, taking a pink blanket off her head.

Rosalina rolled her eyes, "Get on with it..."

. . .

**WALUIGI!**

Random dot org has decided that Waluigi will be in... THE SPRIXIES!

. . .

"Oh god, I'm with Lakilulu..." Waluigi muttered.

"Oh god, I'm with a vegetable..." Lakilulu muttered.

"Oh god, I'm with a rolling pin..." Rosalina sighed, hugging a lamp.

"O...k." Lubba said, "Let's move on..."

. . .

**WENDY!**

Random dot org has decided that Wendy will be in... THE LUMAS!

. . .

"Yay! I'm alone!" Wendy cheered.

"SHUT UP!" a random bit of poperie shouted.

"Dahell?" Lakilulu asked.

"What's poperie?" Rosalina asked.

"What's Lakilulu?" Daisy asked.

"Why am I so bland?" Polari asked.

"YOU'RE NOT BLAND! YOU'RE JUST UNLOVED!" Koopie jumped through the window.

"Seriously, out of all of the pointless characters, Koopie appeared?" Waluigi complained, "Thanks life."

. . .

**POLARI!**

Random dot org has decided that Polari will be in... THE SPRIXIES!

. . .

"I'm in a team with a string bean and the most boring thing on the planet..." Lakilulu muttered.

"I'm in a team with Lakilulu. I win." Waluigi rolled his eyes.

"KNOCK KNOCK!" Daisy shrieked.

"Who's there?" Polari asked, beaming.

"NOBODY ASKED YOU!" Daisy beat Polari over the head with a table.

. . .

**DAISY!**

Random dot org has decided that Daisy will be in... THE LUMAS!

. . .

"Well, I get the evil one that will be good at every challenge." Wendy smirked, "My chances of survival are good."

"Um... who are you talking to?" Lubba asked.

"Uhh... THAT DEER!" Wendy shrieked, pointing to a deer in the audience.

"I only wanted to fit in!" the deer moaned, before leaving the audience.

"I.E: there's the door!" a man said, pointing to the door.

"STOP WITH THE RANDOMNESS!" Waluigi cried.

"Cabbage." Daisy smiled.

"That was good." Rosalina said.

"Well, that's the end of the team reveal for the first five. Now it's time to meet the other five contestants!" Lubba revealed.

"The sixth contestant is someone who is about as boring as they get. It's Goombario!" Rosalina introduced.

Goombario waddled onto the stage, and Lubba smirked at the audience, "Watch this, guys!"

Lubba threw a balloon at Goombario, and the poor goomba stumbled off the stage. The audience gasped before bursting into laughter.

"YOU'RE MEAN!" Goombario threw an encyclopedia at Rosalina, knocking her unconscious.

"Here! Have some bread!" Daisy rushed over to Rosalina, shoving some bread up her nose.

"The seventh contestant is a whole load of fun. And she's crazy. It's Bombette!" Lubba introduced.

Bombette consistently farted as she strolled across the stage, "HEY GUYS! I LIKE CARROTS!"

"Shut up, Bombette." Lakilulu rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Meg." Lubba insulted.

"I DON'T HAVE MY HAT ON ANYMORE!" Lakilulu protested, throwing a door at Lubba.

"I.E. there's the door!" the same man said, pointing to the door.

"I want to eat a pony." Bombette smiled.

"I WANT TO EAT A SPANISH BAGUETTE!" Daisy shrieked.

"My, my, this is loud." Polari sighed, taking a box and hitting himself over the head several times with it. By the time he'd finished, he was inside out.

"Wat." Waluigi muttered.

"WATT!" Watt screamed, running into the room.

"...Anyway, the eighth contestant is YO MUM!" Rosalina shouted, running towards a random child in the audience.

"CALM DOWN, WOMAN!" Lubba shrieked, slapping Rosalina in the face.

"The eighth contestant is someone I bet NOBODY EVER expected here. It's Mario." Rosalina said, with a straight face, "Nah, I'm kidding. Here is Yoshi!"

Yoshi grinned as he flutter jumped across the stage.

"Show off." Wendy rolled her eyes.

"Greetings, Yoshi." Polari greeted.

"Wow, who invited the librarian?" Yoshi asked.

"SSH! THIS IS A LIBRARY!" Goombario shrieked, throwing Lakilulu at Yoshi.

"EWW! SHE TASTES LIKE GRAPES!" Yoshi whined.

"Good. I like grapes." Bombette smiled, eating Lakilulu's arm as she screamed.

"SCRAMBLED EGGS!" Daisy screamed, running around crazily.

"Scrambled eggs indeed." Waluigi said.

"Shut up, string bean." Lakilulu held her arm in pain.

"The ninth and therefore penultimate contestant is somebody who loves cookies. It's Flurrie!" Lubba revealed with a grin.

Flurrie entered, holding a huge cookie, "Oh my, there are no raisins."

"I ate them." Yoshi said, spitting out sunflower seeds.

"STOP!" Goombario shouted, "HAMMER TIME."

Daisy picked up a hammer and smashed Lakilulu over the head with it.

"Ok..." Flurrie said, before throwing her cookie on the floor and sitting on it. She began to meditate.

"Lollops." Waluigi grinned.

"And the final contestant is bound to make this more insane. It's Bowser!" Rosalina introduced.

Music began to play as Bowser danced onto the stage wearing a tutu.

"My, my, this is madness." Polari sighed.

"Goood to know." Yoshi smiled.

"Well, now that's cleared up, it's time to reveal the teams for the other 5 contestants!" Lubba grinned cheesily.

"OOH! CHEESE!" Wendy grinned, taking a kitchen tile and shoving it down her trousers.

. . .

**GOOMBARIO!**

Random dot org has decided that Goombario will be in... THE SPRIXIES!

. . .

"Oh gosh golly grumble goose." Goombario muttered to himself.

"Ah, poetry..." Wendy smiled.

"I'M NOT MEG!" Lakilulu shrieked.

"Shut up, Lakilester's slightly more annoying twin." Bombette insulted, taking a beret and placing it delicately on her head.

. . .

**BOMBETTE!**

Random dot org has decided that Bombette will be in... THE LUMAS!

. . .

"Hurrah!" Flurrie exclaimed.

"Hurrah indeed." Bombette smiled.

"So I get the evil one and the crazy one? Great..." Wendy rolled her eyes.

"What does this have to do with Super Mario 3D World?" Polari asked.

"They both have staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarch." Waluigi said with an annoying American accent.

. . .

**YOSHI!**

Random dot org has decided that Yoshi will be in... THE LUMAS!

. . .

"Great, now I get a boy?" Wendy sighed.

"SEXISM." Flurrie said, before strutting across the stage like a woman who walks very badly in high heels.

"I get that." Daisy grinned.

"Do you?" Goombario asked.

"Uh, no." Daisy said.

. . .

**FLURRIE!**

Random dot org has decided that Flurrie will be in... THE SPRIXIES!

. . .

"Sprixie Dixie." Lakilulu said with a very large smile.

"Ok, this has got too random, I'm afraid I must kill you." Lubba sighed, before taking a bazooka and shooting Lakilulu in the face with it.

"Hurrah! She's dead!" Bombette squealed.

"No. She's still alive..." Yoshi burst into tears.

"Has anyone noticed I'm here?" Bowser asked.

"Uh, no." Daisy said.

. . .

**BOWSER!**

Random dot org has decided that Bowser will be in... THE LUMAS!

. . .

"Shocking." Goombario rolled his eyes.

"SHUT UP WITH YOUR SARCASM!" Yoshi shrieked, taking a suitcase and throwing it at Goombario.

"Too much randomness." Rosalina muttered.

"Anyway, those are our teams. Join us next time to see the first battle and find out who will be eliminated from Super Mario 3D Battle. Until then, viewers!" Lubba grinned.

. . .

**THE SPRIXIES: **Lakilulu, Waluigi, Polari, Goombario, Flurrie

**THE LUMAS: **Wendy, Daisy, Bombette, Yoshi, Bowser

. . .

**I hope you enjoyed that first chapter. Yeah, I think I overdid it with the randomness :/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! This is the second chapter to Super Mario 3D Battle. Here are my responses to your reviews, thanks to all:**

**Owen96: **Thanks, I wasn't sure if it was too random or not. Maybe you'll make your mind up this chapter. ;)

**Soliddude1175:** Thanks, hopefully this won't take 2 days like the last one xD

**MarioZeldaFan: **Haha, thanks. We'll see ;)

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

. . .

**THE SPRIXIES: **Lakilulu, Waluigi, Polari, Goombario, Flurrie

**THE LUMAS: **Wendy, Daisy, Bombette, Yoshi, Bowser

. . .

"Welcome back to Super Mario 3D Battle!" Rosalina welcomed, grinning at the cheering audience. There was an awkward silence.

"Oh, it's my bit? K." Lubba said awkwardly, "Last time, we introduced our 10 horrible, insane contestants and unleashed them upon the Super Mario 3D Hotels."

"This time, after we've had a look at how they all got on in the hotels and introduced the jury, they'll face each other in the two teams they were put in and fight for immunity in the first challenge." Rosalina grinned.

"However, now, it's time to see what has happened in the hotels over the last week." Lubba smiled.

. . .

**THE SPRIXIES**

It was dinner time, and everybody was sat at the table, except for Lakilulu, who was exiled to the floor to eat her food in a dog bowl.

"Can I at least get your food?" Lakilulu complained.

"Most definitely not!" Polari gave Lakilulu a stern look.

"Yeah, you don't deserve our food." Goombario rolled his eyes.

"I HATE YOU ALL!" Waluigi screeched randomly.

"Ok, Waluigi, Lakilulu, you swap for the day. I will not tolerate that language at the dinner table." Flurrie said, pushing Waluigi off his chair and summoning Lakilulu over. As Lakilulu walked over to Waluigi, she stuck her tongue out at Waluigi, who scowled at her.

. . .

**THE LUMAS**

It was almost bedtime for The Lumas, and everybody was sitting down playing Risk.

"So, how does this work?" Yoshi asked.

Bowser sighed, "We're halfway through the game... and you're winning..."

"SHUT UP!" Yoshi kicked Bowser in the face.

"Oh dear lord be quiet!" Wendy ordered, taking the board and throwing it at Bowser.

"Umm... what do we do now?" Daisy asked.

"Uhh... FOOD FIGHT!" Bombette took a tray of hot sausages and threw it at Wendy. Wendy screamed as the tray burnt her face.

"Ooh, great makeover Wendy!" Yoshi complimented. Wendy gave Yoshi a dirty look before storming off to her bedroom.

. . .

"Ah... to see more of the action in the hotels, please go to our website." Lubba smiled.

"Now, it is time to meet... THE JURY." Rosalina screamed and dramatic music played.

"The first jury member is one that rejected a place on this show because he's big-headed, literally. It's Toad!" Lubba grinned.

"The second jury member is an evil cow who wants Mario so badly she decided to go on TV. It's Pauline!" Rosalina rolled her eyes.

"And the third jury member is a valley girl who no one actually wants on the show. It's Goombella!" Lubba said.

The audience cheered madly as Toad, Pauline and Goombella entered the stage, waving (well, except for Goombella, who can't wave) at them. They realised they were the jury, however, so they randomly put on angry faces, and Toad punched Pauline in the face through his fake anger.

"Well, that's our jury..." Rosalina muttered, "Aren't they just lovely?"

"Yes, very lovely." Pauline smiled, rubbing her face in pain.

"Like, we're the, like, best, like, jury on, like, this show!" Goombella cheered.

"We're the ONLY jury on this show so far." Pauline rolled her eyes.

"Oh..." Goombella sighed.

"Anyway, now we've met the jury, it's time to reintroduce our 10 contestants." Lubba smiled. Music began to play as the 10 contestants ran onto the stage.

"INDOOR LEGS!" Goombario randomly shrieked.

The contestants then walked slower. Goombario smirked as he jumped into the air in a cheesy fashion.

"What are you doing?" Flurrie asked, shoving the poor goomba over.

"I DON'T LIKE THE GROUND!" Goombario yelled.

"Oh well." Daisy shrugged, "I don't like you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Bowser called, "That was too far."

"Shut it, Blandie." Yoshi insulted.

"Anyway, now our contestants are here, it's time to tell them what challenge they'll face." Lubba revealed. More dramatic music played as a random man ran onto the stage, giving Lubba a card.

"OH MY GOD! I'D LIKE TO THANK MY MUM, MY DAD, MY BROTHER, MY SISTER, MY CAT, THOSE LUMAS I KIDNAPPED AND ROSALINA!" Lubba shrieked, holding his hand to his heart.

"What the hell was that?" Wendy asked.

"It was cheese." Bombette smiled, taking a cheese knife and shoving it into Wendy's face.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP HURTING MY FACE!" Wendy shrieked.

"Because it hurts my eyes." Yoshi said, smiling.

"Oh... ok." Wendy burst into tears.

"Cheese and crackers, cheese and crackers, Wendy's gone crackers, how crackers is this?" Flurrie sang.

"I NEED A HERO!" Bowser shouted, taking a cape and throwing it at Goombario.

"What?" Goombario asked.

"You're my hero now." Bowser smiled, "SAAAAVE MEEEEEEEEE."

"Potato." Waluigi said.

"Potato." Daisy said.

"Potato." Yoshi said.

"Repetition is fun!" Lakilulu cheered, before Flurrie punched her in the face.

"ANYWAY..." Rosalina muttered, "The first ever challenge is called **Shell Finder.** You'll all be transported to Koopa Troopa Cave, where we've hidden 20 different shells - 10 red and 10 green. The first team to collect 11 shells overall will win the challenge and immunity. The other team will be up for elimination."

"Ooh, that's interesting!" Goombario cheered.

"So are cookies." Flurrie smiled, taking a briosche and eating it very slowly.

"What was that about?" Bowser asked.

"The challenge." Flurrie replied, still eating her briosche.

"STOP EATING FANCY FOOD!" Wendy shrieked.

"Just because you only eat junk food." Daisy rolled her eyes.

"SAY THAT AGAIN!" Wendy threatened, shoving a Chicken Mayo in her mouth.

"I rest her case." Waluigi smiled, before falling asleep.

"Wow, literality much?" Yoshi smirked, taking a bucket of ice water and pouring it over Waluigi.

"Anyway, time to begin the challenge!" Lubba grinned.

The 10 contestants were automatically transported to Koopa Troopa Cave, and people automatically began to run. However, Lakilulu and Daisy stayed on the grass hill.

"Well, guess we're the only smart ones here, eh?" Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and I guess I'm the one who will get the first shell?" Lakilulu suggested, before Daisy shoved Lakilulu onto the ground. Daisy then darted across the hill searching for a shell.

"Heh, I found one." Lakilulu whispered to herself. She crept up to it slowly, and Daisy darted in front of her, snatching the red shell from Lakilulu's reach.

. . .

**THE SPRIXIES: **0 green shells, 0 red shells

**THE LUMAS: **0 green shells, 1 red shell

. . .

Meanwhile, Waluigi and Goombario had decided to team up and find some shells.

"According to my calculations, there should be a green shell right about here..." Goombario muttered. There was no green shell.

"Well, your calculations are wrong then." Waluigi rolled his eyes, "I'm going on my own."

"Ok, bye..." Goombario sighed, "Ooh, an item box!" Goombario jumped under the item box and 2 green shells came out. Goombario cheered as he collected both of them.

. . .

**THE SPRIXIES: **2 green shells, 0 red shells

**THE LUMAS: **0 green shells, 1 red shell

. . .

Also, Yoshi was at the part leading from the hill and was frantically searching for some shells. Suddenly, he got trapped in the glass warp pipe and was lead up to a place with many different boxes. Yoshi grinned as he hit three of them, one of them giving him a cat suit. Yoshi looked puzzled as he ran towards the cat suit, and as he collected it, he saw a red shell on a ledge above where he was.

He smirked as he climbed up the wall, collecting the red shell.

. . .

**THE SPRIXIES: **2 green shells, 0 red shells

**THE LUMAS: **0 green shells, 2 red shells

. . .

Flurrie was watching Yoshi as he collected the red shell.

"Dammit!" Flurrie cursed, but stopped as she realised there were many more untouched boxes. She hit one, and it gave a red shell. She grinned as she collected that red shell, and hit another. Nothing. After hitting the next five, only one more shell game out, and it was green. She collected the green one with a smirk on her face.

. . .

**THE SPRIXIES: **3 green shells, 1 red shell

**THE LUMAS: **0 green shells, 2 red shells

. . .

Meanwhile, Bowser was sat on a set of boxes, anxiously waiting for the koopa troopa underneath it to move. Yoshi landed on the set of boxes too, and laughed at Bowser.

"You're so stupid... you can just jump on the koopa troopa and you get a shell!" Yoshi ironically called.

"Well, I am stupid!" Bowser laughed, "I'll just take that one."

Bowser jumped on the koopa troopa, giving him a green shell. Bowser happily collected it and skipped off.

"There could be more shells..." Yoshi muttered to himself.

. . .

**THE SPRIXIES: **3 green shells, 1 red shell

**THE LUMAS: **1 green shell, 2 red shells

. . .

"Hmm... what to do..." Bombette muttered as she sat in front of a glass pipe, "What is this?"

"IT'S A COOKIE..." the pipe whispered.

"I'm in." Bombette smiled, jumping into the glass pipe behind her. She immediately picked up a red shell, as well as being transported to a minigame place.

. . .

**THE SPRIXIES: **3 green shells, 1 red shell [TOTAL: 4]

**THE LUMAS: **1 green shell, 3 red shells [TOTAL: 4]

. . .

Polari was almost halfway through already, but hadn't found a single shell yet.

"Where are these shells?" he asked himself. He had found a pipe, but he couldn't reach it. He rubbed his head with frustration, before continuing walking along.

. . .

Meanwhile, Wendy was just about to reach a pipe cannon, but realised what may be on top of it. She smirked as she jumped on top of the pipe. It was harder to walk on than she thought, but after a few seconds, she got used to it. Wendy then cheered as she saw a green shell hovering. She sprinted to it and collected it with ease.

. . .

**THE SPRIXIES: **3 green shells, 1 red shell [TOTAL: 4]

**THE LUMAS: **2 green shell, 3 red shells [TOTAL: 5]

. . .

Lakilulu was still on the hill, determined to find a shell on the hill. However, after a long time of searching, it was beginning to be clear that there was no shell here. Suddenly, a koopa troopa jumped out of a bush, startling Lakilulu. She cheered as she ran up to the koopa troopa, but her happiness soon turned to slight fear as she saw 4 more koopa troopas now facing her...

She decided to jump on one of the koopa troopas, therefore getting a red shell, but left the other four koopa troopas to stand there.

. . .

**THE SPRIXIES: **4 green shells, 1 red shell [TOTAL: 5]

**THE LUMAS: **2 green shells, 3 red shells [TOTAL: 5]

. . .

Daisy was now speeding through the course, now on the cloud section. She stood on one of the clouds going upwards and smirked as she saw another shell on a ledge within an arm's reach of her. She reached over to the green shell, but she saw somebody snatch it from her reach. There was a sly laugh as Daisy turned around.

"Hey Daisy!" Waluigi smirked. Daisy just scowled at Waluigi, before shoving him off the cloud section. He lost the green shell and it respawned on the ledge again. Daisy then happily collected the green shell again.

. . .

**THE SPRIXIES: **4 green shells, 1 red shell [TOTAL: 5]

**THE LUMAS: **3 green shells, 3 red shells [TOTAL: 6]

. . .

Meanwhile, Goombario was slowly calculating his way through the course, but was stuck in a pipe. He sat there for a minute, before actually realising he needed to move. As he chose his direction, he found a red shell there, practically waiting for him to take.

"Who would ever go here?" Goombario asked himself, confused. He then shrugged, taking the shell and cheering cheesily.

. . .

**THE SPRIXIES: **4 green shells, 2 red shells [TOTAL: 6]

**THE LUMAS: **3 green shells, 3 red shells [TOTAL: 6]

. . .

Bombette slowly walked over to a sign for the minigame which explained the rules.

_"Hello! You have a chance to win this for your team. If you collect the 5 shells in this room in 1 minute, you'll get to keep them and your team will win. However, if you only get 4 or under, you get to keep those and you'll take your team closer to winning."_

Bombette breathed in and out, before the music began to play. She frantically raced across the room, finding one green shell with ease. She then climbed up onto a ledge and found a red shell. She now knew that if she didn't get all of the shells, she would regret it.

Bombette then darted towards a box in the corner and hit it. A green shell came out.

"3 down, 2 to go..." she smiled to herself, "You can do this..."

However, after another 15 seconds, she couldn't find another one. She had 30 seconds to find the remaining two shells. She then ran across the room, before finding an invisible ledge. She took a red shell from it and grinned. 10 seconds left and 1 shell to find. She saw a shell begin to float from the ceiling, however, it was floating very slowly. Bombette made pleading eyes at the shell, and it began to fall slightly quicker. Bombette then jumped up and grabbed the remaining shell. A red shell with golden edges.

. . .

**THE SPRIXIES: **4 green shells, 2 red shells [TOTAL: 6]

**THE LUMAS: **5 green shells, 6 red shells [TOTAL: 11]

. . .

A horn went off, and despite nobody getting past the first half of Koopa Troopa Cave, one team had won.

The contestants were transported back to the stage, and both teams were eager to know who had won.

"Well, we can now reveal, that with 6 shells, the team losing the first challenge and therefore being up for elimination is... THE SPRIXIES." Lubba revealed. The Sprixies sighed as they knew one of them would have to be eliminated.

Meanwhile, the Lumas cheered as they knew they were safe.

"The jury will decide which one of you will be eliminated, but well done to The Lumas, who are safe!" Rosalina smiled.

. . .

**THE JURY**

"So, we need to decide which of The Sprixies we will eliminate." Toad said.

"Who are, like, The Sprixies, again?" Goombella asked.

"That's Lakilulu, Waluigi, Polari, Goombario and Flurrie." Pauline revealed.

"Well, Goombario got 3 shells, so I think he should be safe." Toad smiled.

"Then didn't, like, Flurrie, get, like, 2?" asked Goombella.

"Yeah, Goombario and Flurrie will be safe then." Pauline said.

"That leaves Waluigi, Polari and Lakilulu." Toad sighed.

"Well, Lakilulu got 1, while Waluigi and Polari got none." Pauline pointed out.

"Ok, so either Waluigi or Polari will be eliminated." Toad said.

"Well, Waluigi, like, ditched Goombario and, like, fell off." Goombella reasoned.

"But Polari did nothing at all." Pauline muttered.

"Anyway, we need to decide who we eliminate." Toad sighed.

. . .

**THE RESULTS**

"Here, we have 9 super stars, and 10 contestants. This means that one of you will have to be eliminated." Rosalina said.

"The Lumas are all safe, so here are your 5 super stars." Lubba smiled, handing Wendy, Daisy, Bombette, Yoshi and Bowser a super star each.

"However, The Sprixies are in danger, and while there are 5 of you, there are only 4 super stars remaining." Rosalina sighed.

"The first contestant safely through to the next show is..." Lubba said, "Goombario!"

Goombario cheered as he was handed a super star.

"The second contestant through to the next show is..." Rosalina mumbled, "Lakilulu?!"

Rosalina threw the super star at Lakilulu like a ninja star, and it pierced her face. Lakilulu let out a scream before celebrating randomly.

"The third contestant safely through to the next show is..." Lubba built up suspense, "Flurrie!"

Flurrie and her pet cookie cheered as she got a super star.

"This leaves Waluigi and Polari." Rosalina sighed, "I can now reveal that the first contestant leaving Super Mario 3D Battle is..."

. . .

**THE SPRIXIES: **Lakilulu, Waluigi, Polari, Goombario, Flurrie

**THE LUMAS: **Wendy, Daisy, Bombette, Yoshi, Bowser

. . .

**Dun dun duuuuun! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and that you don't get too annoyed at me for ending the chapter on such a cliffhanger :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello once more! Time for another Super Mario 3D Battle update! Just to say, I'm aiming to get this done before my 1 year anniversary which is coming up on the 21st February. So there's something to show when this should be finished by. Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed: **

**Owen96: **Haha, you'll see if Waluigi is eliminated.

**Soliddude1175: **I think that it's not that people don't like the Wario brothers, it's just that other characters are preferred. Anyway, you'll see which one of Polari or Waluigi is eliminated.

**I hope you enjoy chapter 3!**

. . .

**THE SPRIXIES: **Lakilulu, Waluigi, Polari, Goombario, Flurrie

**THE LUMAS: **Wendy, Daisy, Bombette, Yoshi, Bowser

. . .

_Previously on Super Mario 3D Battle..._

_"I HATE YOU ALL!"_

_"Ooh, great makeover Wendy!"_

_"INDOOR LEGS!"_

_"It was cheese."_

_"IT'S A COOKIE."_

_"The team losing the first challenge and therefore being up for elimination is... THE SPRIXIES."_

_"This leaves Waluigi and Polari. The first contestant leaving Super Mario 3D Battle is..."_

. . .

"I can now reveal that the first contestant leaving Super Mario 3D Battle is..." Rosalina sighed, "Polari."

Polari sighed as Lakilulu, Goombario and Flurrie went to support him.

"However, that means that Waluigi is through to the next show." Lubba smiled, handing the final super star over to Waluigi.

"Sadly, we lose Polari at this early stage, and it's time to see why the jury decided to eliminate Polari." Rosalina said.

. . .

**THE JURY'S DECISION**

_"Well, as soon as we heard that The Sprixies were up for elimination, we knew there would be a tough decision to make. Immediately, we decided that Goombario would be through, as he did the best in that challenge for the team and he's actually the most hilarious in that team. We then thought about who did well in the challenge and didn't waste time."_

_"This meant that we put Flurrie safely through. While she sat and waited, we found this to be quite a crafty move in getting some shells. After this, we had Lakilulu, Waluigi and Polari left. We were originally going to eliminate Waluigi, as he fell off, wasted time and got no shells. Then we thought about Lakilulu, and how she wasted so much time on the hill and only got 1 shell to go by."_

_"However, in the end, we decided to eliminate Polari, because he got so far through the course, but picked up no shells whatsoever, meaning he did nothing in the group at all."_

. . .

"Now, before we see Polari go, it's time to look at his highlights..." Lubba smiled.

. . .

**HIGHLIGHTS: Polari**

_"Hello, greetings to all." Polari smiled._

_"Shut it, Polari." Rosalina spat, tripping Polari up. Polari nodded apologetically and scuttered away._

. . .

_"Hi, Daisy, and it's time for pie." Rosalina smiled as she threw a pie at Daisy. Daisy frowned as she picked up Polari and threw him at her._

_"What fun!" Polari cried, before Rosalina kicked him in the face._

. . .

_"KNOCK KNOCK!" Daisy shrieked._

_"Who's there?" Polari asked, beaming._

_"NOBODY ASKED YOU!" Daisy beat Polari over the head with a table._

. . .

"Wow, we were really harsh on Polari..." Yoshi sighed.

"Yes, we really were..." Daisy said.

"Oh well, I guess this is goodbye. I will miss you all-" Polari felt tears falling from his eyes.

"SHUT UP!" Rosalina shrieked, sending Polari down underneath the stage.

"Well, now the elimination is over, that's it for this mini-show. We hope you enjoyed this, and we'll be back very soon for the next show, where the 9 remaining contestants will take on the next challenge and the next elimination will commence." Lubba smiled.

"COMMENCE IT WILL!" Flurrie shrieked.

. . .

**THE SPRIXIES: **Lakilulu, Waluigi, Goombario, Flurrie

**THE LUMAS: **Wendy, Daisy, Bombette, Yoshi, Bowser

**ELIMINATED: **Polari (10th)

. . .

**I hope you enjoyed that short chapter. The next one with the challenge will be up soon :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! It's time for chapter 4 of Super Mario 3D Battle, where the next challenge will take place! Thanks to everybody who reviewed:**

**Soliddude1175: **Yes, adios, good friend. Who knows, maybe in one game show, one day, one of those two will reach the final, or even win!

**MarioZeldaFan: **Haha :P

**Owen96: **I like him too, but I find it hard to write for him when there are other characters who are slightly insane like Bombette, Yoshi, Daisy and Lakilulu. And that's naming four of about... nine. xD

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

. . .

**THE SPRIXIES: **Lakilulu, Waluigi, Goombario, Flurrie

**THE LUMAS: **Wendy, Daisy, Bombette, Yoshi, Bowser

. . .

"Hello everybody!" Lubba grinned, "Welcome back to Super Mario 3D Battle!"

"Last time, The Sprixies lost a team member as Polari was the first contestant to leave the show for good, thanks to our jury's decision." Rosalina smiled.

"And this time, both teams will be taking on another challenge, which is definitely different to the first." Lubba smiled too.

"But, first, it's time to see how the contestants have been doing in the hotels this week." Rosalina revealed.

. . .

**THE SPRIXIES**

"Well, things definitely are different without Polari..." Waluigi said awkwardly.

"Yeah, there's just something missing now he's gone." Lakilulu sighed.

"I think it's his civilisation." Goombario said.

"That's it." Flurrie took off her jacket to reveal another jacket, "We need to kill somebody."

"I nominate Lakilulu." Goombario smirked.

"Oh, I'm eating dog food and I'm going to be murdered," Lakilulu rolled her eyes, "I love this team..."

. . .

**THE LUMAS**

"So, are we gonna have a repeat of every single day so far?" Yoshi asked, hope in his eyes.

"Uh, no." Daisy said, sternly, "It's gonna be better."

Music played from nowhere and everybody began to party.

"I hate this song, but I'm going to dance to it anyway because I'm a young girl and I'm up for change." Wendy made duck lips.

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Bombette shrieked, taking a pillow and shoving it on Wendy's face. After a few minutes, Wendy was dead.

"Story logic... bring brat to life!" Daisy cast a spell, and Wendy was alive again.

"K." Bowser said.

. . .

"Well, it's clear which team is more exciting than the other..." Lubba rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, now it is time to meet the next jury!" Rosalina cheered. Dramatic music played.

"The first jury member is a participant and host of many game shows. It's Toadette!" Lubba revealed.

"The second member of the jury is smelly. It's Vivian!" Rosalina rolled her eyes.

"The third and final jury member is a weird blobby green thing. It's Pianta!" Lubba grinned.

The jury then walked onto the stage, putting on a display of anger as they did so.

"I'm angry." Toadette said.

"I'm totally angry too." lied Vivian.

"I'm the angriest here." Pianta muttered.

"What a lovely jury!" Lubba commented.

"ANYWAY, without insulting our jury, it's time to meet our teams!" Rosalina grinned.

More music played as the nine remaining contestants walked onto the stage.

"I want a banana." Bombette smiled.

"I want a..." everybody gasped as Flurrie said something, "Pet polar bear."

"Who doesn't?" Yoshi asked.

"Me." Goombario smiled, eating a mattress.

"Is that tasty?" Waluigi asked.

"Really, really, not." Goombario sang.

"My name is now Melanie." Bowser smiled.

"My dad is called Melanie." Wendy said, "Great."

"Courgette." Lakilulu smiled.

"ENOUGH!" Daisy shrieked, "Everybody's dead now!"

Everybody began to dance.

"ANYWAY!" Rosalina shouted, "This challenge is called **Pass The Bomb. **You will all stand in a circle and pass a bomb around the circle. Then, after a certain amount of time, the bomb will spew out an item from it. If you are holding the bomb when the item comes out, you will be out of the game. However, you want to be out of the game, as the last person remaining will lose the challenge and that team will be up for elimination. If you don't pass the bomb within 5 seconds, you're automatically disqualified for that round and the item will go to the person to the right of you. There are 8 different items."

"Which items are they?" Lakilulu asked.

"There is a super mushroom, a fire flower, a cat bell, a double cherry, a tanooki leaf, a boomerang flower, a mega mushroom and a lucky bell." Lubba smiled.

"Ooh, I want the lucky bell!" Bombette giggled.

"I want the double cherry. Then I could have a clone and we could eat cookies together." Flurrie smiled, punching Bowser in the face. Bowser roared, but did nothing. Because that makes sense.

"Are we ready to begin?" Lubba asked.

"Yes." Yoshi said.

"Yes." Daisy smiled.

"Yeah." Wendy shrugged.

"Yeah k." Flurrie smiled.

"Yes, of course." Goombario threw a pony at Flurrie.

"Yes indeed." Bowser grinned.

"Yes indeedyo." Lakilulu smiled.

"HELL YEAH!" Waluigi took a chair and hit Lakilulu over the head with it.

"HEAVEN YEAH!" Bombette waved her arms around madly.

"Then we can begin." Rosalina smiled.

. . .

The contestants got into a circle. It went like this:

Wendy | Waluigi | Daisy | Goombario | Yoshi | Flurrie | Bombette | Lakilulu | Bowser

Wendy was handed the bomb and a horn went off. Wendy passed the bomb to Waluigi, who slowly passed the bomb to Daisy.

Daisy grinned as she handed the bomb to Goombario. Goombario held the bomb closely, before in the fifth second passing it to Yoshi. Suddenly, the bomb began to flash. Yoshi saw a tanooki leaf icon on it and passed it to Flurrie. Flurrie rejected it and passed it to Bombette. Bombette held on to the bomb and out came a tanooki leaf. Bombette cheered as she became Tanooki Bombette. She flew away.

. . .

Wendy | Waluigi | Daisy | Goombario | Yoshi | Flurrie | Lakilulu | Bowser

. . .

Lakilulu then got the bomb and passed it to Bowser. Bowser had shifty eyes as he passed the bomb to Wendy. Wendy rolled her eyes and passed it to Waluigi. It began to flash again, and he saw a mega mushroom icon on it. Waluigi wanted it, but it'd take longer than 5 seconds for him to get it, so he passed it to Daisy. Daisy then passed it to Goombario, who passed it to Yoshi. As Yoshi held it, a mega mushroom came out. Yoshi grinned as he became Mega Yoshi and followed Bombette away.

. . .

Wendy | Waluigi | Daisy | Goombario | Flurrie | Lakilulu | Bowser

. . .

"So, we're losing again..." Waluigi muttered.

Flurrie restarted the game and passed the bomb to Lakilulu. Lakilulu scoffed as she passed the bomb to Bowser. It began to flash for a third time, this time a cat bell appearing on it.

"Aww man!" Bowser complained, passing the bomb to Wendy. Wendy screamed and passed the bomb to Waluigi. Waluigi gripped it tight and a cat bell came out. Waluigi cheered cheesily as he became Cat Luigi and climbed out of the arena.

. . .

Wendy | Daisy | **Goombario **|** Flurrie **|** Lakilulu** | Bowser

. . .

Daisy restarted the game and passed the bomb to Goombario very slowly. Goombario looked at Daisy, confused, before passing the bomb onto Flurrie. Flurrie began to juggle the bomb for four seconds, before passing it to Lakilulu. Lakilulu waited for a few seconds before passing it to Bowser, a childish look on her face. Bowser passed the bomb to Wendy, and everybody looked confused as nothing happened. Wendy made a "hmm" sound as she passed it to Daisy. Daisy smirked as it began to flash in her hands, a fire flower icon appearing.

"No thank you..." Daisy grinned, passing the bomb to Goombario. Goombario panicked and threw the bomb at Flurrie. Flurrie quickly passed the bomb to Lakilulu, and a fire flower appeared in Lakilulu's hands. Lakilulu cheered as she became Fire Lakilulu and walked normally out of the arena.

. . .

Wendy | Daisy | **Goombario **|** Flurrie **| Bowser

. . .

"You do realise one of us will get the super mushroom?" Bowser face-palmed.

"We know." everybody replied.

Bowser sighed, restarting the game by passing it to Wendy. Wendy smiled politely at Daisy before handing the bomb over to her. Daisy spat on Goombario's head, throwing the bomb at him. Goombario scowled at Daisy, before passing the bomb to Flurrie. The bomb began to flash again, this time a super mushroom appearing.

"OH HELL NO!" Flurrie shrieked, passing the bomb slowly to Bowser.

"Ok." Bowser shrugged, passing the bomb to Wendy. Wendy smiled at Daisy again as she passed the bomb to her. Daisy then passed the bomb to Goombario as the item fell out. It hit Goombario, meaning he was now Super Goombario.

"K." Goombario muttered, walking out of the arena.

. . .

Wendy | Daisy |** Flurrie **| Bowser

. . .

Flurrie restarted the game as she passed the bomb to Bowser. The bomb already began to flash and a boomerang flower appeared. Bowser grinned as he passed the bomb to Wendy. Wendy very slowly passed the bomb to Daisy, and the bomb went off in Daisy's hands. Daisy cheered as she began Boomerang Daisy, and she cheesily sprinted out of the arena.

. . .

Wendy |** Flurrie **| Bowser

. . .

Flurrie restarted the game again, passing the bomb to Bowser. Bowser expected the bomb to flash, but when it didn't, he passed it to Wendy. Wendy scowled at Flurrie as she handed the bomb to her. Flurrie then passed the bomb to Bowser, and it began to flash. A double cherry appeared. Bowser passed the bomb to Wendy, and Wendy, who panicked for no good reason whatsoever, passed it to Flurrie. Flurrie waited a few seconds and the item came out. She was now Double Flurrie. She smirked at Wendy and Bowser and both of her skipped out of the arena.

"I WANT THE OTHER ITEM!" Wendy and Bowser both screamed at the same time. However, a horn went off, indicating that The Sprixies had won.

. . .

"After the second challenge - Pass The Bomb - I can now reveal that the winning team was... THE SPRIXIES!" Rosalina cheered. The Sprixies celebrated as they knew they wouldn't be eliminated. However, The Lumas were sad, knowing that one team member would need to leave.

_"I hope it's Bowser." _Yoshi thought to himself, before laughing.

"The jury will now decide which one of The Lumas will be eliminated." Lubba sighed.

"I'm actually really worried." Daisy said.

"Why?" Yoshi asked.

"Uh, because we might be eliminated?" Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Yoshi muttered.

"SHUT UP, YOSHI!" Daisy slapped Yoshi across the face, "I HATE YOU!"

"Umm... ok then." Bowser uttered.

"That was... bizarre." Wendy commented.

"She had too many bananas." Bombette nodded.

"Anyway, let the jury do their work and whatever will be will be." Bowser sang.

. . .

**Yeah, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! From now on, the results will have the jury discussing things and the entire results, so it'll be like a proper results show.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Sorry for the wait for a chapter, but I'm here now and the next challenge should be up tomorrow or Wednesday, as it's tougher to update long chapters when I have school to do with too. Also, to prove to someone that I am who I said I am, chicken! Thanks to everybody who reviewed:**

**Owen96: **Thanks! I enjoyed writing it, I like those sorts of challenges as it's very luck-based and I can make things very unexpected.

**Soliddude1175: **I struggled picking who I wanted to leave, as I agree with you - every other character brings something to the story.

**Kaiimi (1): **I had a feeling I went a bit too random :P

**Kaiimi (2): **Hehe, I'm glad xD

**Kaiimi (4): **Perhaps...

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

. . .

**THE SPRIXIES: **Lakilulu, Waluigi, Goombario, Flurrie

**THE LUMAS: **Wendy, Daisy, Bombette, Yoshi, Bowser

. . .

_Previously on Super Mario 3D Battle..._

_"I'm the angriest here."_

_"My name is now Melanie."_

_"HEAVEN YEAH!"_

_"OH HELL NO!"_

_"She had too many bananas."_

. . .

"Hello and welcome back to Super Mario 3D Battle!" Lubba grinned.

"It's now time to reveal which one of The Lumas will be leaving the show for good." Rosalina sighed.

"Before we begin, we're replacing the jury segment with something we like to call **Secrets**..." Lubba smiled, before beating Rosalina over the head with a printer.

. . .

**Wendy, The Lumas**

_I'm actually really nervous about this elimination. I didn't do much in the first challenge, and I reached the end of the second. It's my fault the team is up for elimination anyway, and to add to that, nobody likes me and Bombette, that little __**(CENSORED) **__keeps trying to find ways to kill me. I can't wait until the merge, well, that's if I make it that far._

. . .

**Lakilulu, The Sprixies**

_I'm so glad we're through! Well, part of me is. I kind of wish The Sprixies were up for elimination again as then either I can reduce the amount of bullies who are ganging up on me, or I could just be eliminated myself. Anyway, if anything is going to happen, I'll either need to form an alliance with someone, or try to do something right. And, I've seen a few game shows in my time, it's very hard to form an alliance if you're Lakilulu._

. . .

**Daisy, The Lumas**

_Don't tell anyone, but I've been reading the reviews to this show, and I saw that someone said that I will be eliminated because nobody likes me! It was a disgrace! I got 2 shells in the first challenge AND I escaped the second challenge. I did very well if I must say so myself, and I'm sure that one reviewer will regret ever saying I'll be eliminated this time. I don't even know what happened to me when I spoke to Yoshi at the end, but to be honest, I'm terrified for what's ahead._

. . .

**Waluigi, The Sprixies**

_After barely avoiding elimination in the first round, I was sure that I'd be next. And then I went and left quite early and I found out that our team was safe! I was delighted that Lakilulu, Flurrie and Goombario were able to save me and that we can all survive in the competition for another day. Well, not Lakilulu, but you know what I mean._

. . .

**Bombette, The Lumas**

_I LIKE GOOSEBERRIES!_

. . .

**Goombario, The Sprixies**

_According to my calculations, WE'RE ALL __**(CENSORED) **__SAFE FROM THE __**(CENSORED) **__ELIMINATION! HELL YEAH, __**(CENSORED)**__._

. . .

**Yoshi, The Lumas**

_Ok, I have no idea what happened with Daisy near the end of that episode. I simply asked why she was worried - I made a mistake - and she completely lost it. I just hope she isn't too mad at me for too long, as we can't win this without being a fully functioning team. That's how we'll win._

. . .

**Flurrie, The Sprixies**

_Well, normally I'd be so nervous right now, but we're safe! I can eat cookies in peace now!_

. . .

**Bowser, The Lumas**

_...I'm soooooo leaving..._

. . .

"Now it's time to welcome back our contestants!" Rosalina cried, and the audience cheered madly as the nine remaining contestants strolled onto the stage.

"Well, the time for our contestant to leave has come." Lubba sighed, "The jury has made their decision and in a few minutes, the second contestant will be leaving."

"Contestants, we have eight super stars here. There are nine of you. One of you shall be leaving the competition very shortly. First of all, I would like to hand the first four super stars to The Sprixies - Lakilulu, Waluigi, Goombario and Flurrie!" Rosalina grinned, handing the four super stars to The Sprixies.

"Now, we have five contestants remaining - Daisy, Yoshi, Bombette, Bowser and Wendy." Lubba said, "The fifth super star goes to..."

There was a dramatic pause.

"**BOMBETTE!**"

Bombette cheered as she was handed her super star. Daisy, Yoshi, Bowser and Wendy smiled supportively at her, but they were all nervous about what was ahead.

"The sixth super star shall go to..." Rosalina breathed in and out.

There was another dramatic pause.

"**YOSHI!**"

Yoshi grinned as Rosalina handed him a super star. The remaining three contestants stood there, petrified.

"The seventh super star goes to..." Lubba smiled.

There was a third dramatic pause. Daisy, Bowser and Wendy looked at each other.

"**BOWSER!**"

Bowser gasped, completely stunned that he was through. The other contestants applauded - other than Daisy and Wendy.

"So, that leaves Daisy and Wendy. You are this week's bottom two. The eighth and final super star goes to..." Rosalina sighed.

Daisy and Wendy looked at each other, the fear clearly being shared.

"**DAISY!**"

Daisy's jaw dropped as she knew she was through. She cheered as Rosalina handed her a super star. Then, she turned to Wendy.

"I'd give you a supportive hug, but you're Wendy..." smirked Daisy.

Wendy burst into tears. Not even Bowser, her own father, was here to support her as she left the competition.

"Unfortunately, we lose Wendy at this early stage, now let's see the jury's decision." Lubba smiled.

. . .

**THE JURY'S DECISION**

**Pianta: **_Ah, The Lumas were up for elimination, after doing so well in both of the challenges - it was two team members who ruined it for the entire team. And we knew, we weren't going to let the other three suffer because of it._

**Vivian: **_Well, I suggested we eliminated Daisy, but that thought was cleared very quickly, as she had done well in the first challenge and had also done average in the second. But, as we knew she knew someone thought she was leaving, we decided to leave her in the bottom two, to make her suffer for no good reason._

**Toadette: **_Then, we ruled out Bombette for elimination. We knew she wouldn't be eliminated. She won the challenge for her team first try round, and did very, very well in the second challenge. Also, she's actually really fun!_

**Pianta: **_Also, we knew that the achievements Yoshi had made in the competition so far were good enough to keep him in the show for now. He gathered many shells in the first challenge and left relatively early in the second. This was good enough for us to keep him._

**Toadette: **_This meant that we had two left - Bowser and Wendy. Bowser, who had done nothing in either challenge except fail and get 1 shell. However, Wendy had also done nothing in the second challenge except panic and throw the bomb away when she could've taken an item for herself. In the first challenge, she had done the same as Bowser._

**Vivian: **_So, in the end, we decided to choose Wendy, as she had done nothing to save her team._

. . .

"And before we see Wendy go, let's take a look at her highlights..." Rosalina smiled.

. . .

**HIGHLIGHTS: Wendy**

_"Well, that's enough of him..." Lubba smirked, "Next up is the superbitch of the universe. It's Wendy!"_

_Wendy walked onto the stage, a stroppy look on her face, "I'M NOT A SUPERBITCH!"_

. . .

_"Well, I get the evil one that will be good at every challenge." Wendy smirked, "My chances of survival are good."_

_"Um... who are you talking to?" Lubba asked._

_"Uhh... THAT DEER!" Wendy shrieked, pointing to a deer in the audience._

_"I only wanted to fit in!" the deer moaned, before leaving the audience._

. . .

_"OOH! CHEESE!" Wendy grinned, taking a kitchen tile and shoving it down her trousers._

. . .

_"What the hell was that?" Wendy asked._

_"It was cheese." Bombette smiled, taking a cheese knife and shoving it into Wendy's face._

_"WHY DO YOU KEEP HURTING MY FACE?" Wendy shrieked._

_"Because it hurts my eyes." Yoshi said, smiling._

_"Oh... ok." Wendy burst into tears._

. . .

"That's all the highlights she has, because she's bland." Rosalina rolled her eyes.

"Well, goodbye. I'll miss... one of you. And that person is-" Wendy was interrupted by falling underneath the stage.

"Hawk power activate!" Daisy screamed, and her nose fell off her face and flew away.

"K." Lubba muttered, "That's the end of this episode! Goodbye everybody!"

. . .

**THE SPRIXIES: **Lakilulu, Waluigi, Goombario, Flurrie

**THE LUMAS: **Daisy, Bombette, Yoshi, Bowser

**ELIMINATED: **Polari (10th), Wendy (9th)


End file.
